This relates to wireless electronic devices and, more particularly, to testing electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices such as computers, media players, cellular telephones, wireless base stations, and other electronic devices often contain radio-frequency communications circuitry. For example, cellular telephone transceiver circuitry or wireless local area network circuitry may be used to allow a device to wirelessly communicate with external equipment. Antenna structures in the radio-frequency circuitry may be used in transmitting and receiving wireless signals.
The antenna performance of an electronic device may depend on how accurately the radio-frequency communications circuitry is manufactured and assembled within the electronic device. Manufacturing defects present in radio-frequency circuits (i.e., defects due to process variation and non-ideal fabrication environments) may have a negative impact on device performance. For example, if defective parts are assembled in a finished device, the finished device may exhibit unsatisfactory wireless performance during production testing. Detection of faults only after assembly is complete results in costly device scrapping or extensive reworking.
Mishandling during device assembly operations can also have a detrimental impact on device performance. During device assembly, workers and automated assembly machines may be used to connect connectors for antennas and other components to mating connectors, form welds, machine features into conductive device structures, and otherwise form and interconnect electronic device structures. If care is not taken, however, faults may result that can impact the performance of a final assembled device. For example, a connector may not be seated properly within its mating connector or a metal part may not be machined correctly. In some situations, it can be difficult or impossible to detect and identify these faults, if at all, until assembly is complete and a finished device is available for testing. Detection of faults only after assembly is complete can results in costly device scrapping or extensive reworking.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to detect faults during the manufacturing of electronic devices.